Ravenpaw's Farewell/Main article
}} 200px |author=Victoria HolmesRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |cover artist=Unknown |isbn=ISBN 9780062343314 |editions=eBook |publish date =26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins.com |summary=In Ravenpaw's last days, two kits in need of a home drive him to make one last journey—to find a lost warrior Clan. |preceded=''Fading Echoes'' |followed=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''Night Whispers }} Ravenpaw's Farewell is the 9th e-book novella attributed by HarperCollins. Ravenpaw is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's Blog Blurb :In this novella from the world of Erin Hunter's #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series, follow Ravenpaw on his final adventure. :Since Ravenpaw chose to leave his life as a warrior behind, he has lived for many happy moons on the farm near the Clans' old forest territories. But now two kits in need will send him on one last journey—in search of a long-lost warrior Clan. :Warriors: Ravenpaw's Farewell also includes a teaser to Warriors: A Vision of Shadows #1: The Apprentice’s Quest. Detailed plot description :Ravenpaw dreams that he is running through the forest with Firestar and Graystripe, back when they were all apprentices. He wakes as a raindrop falls onto his muzzle, and looks up to discover that there is a crack in the roof of his barn. Ravenpaw reluctantly wakes, muttering to Barley that he thought he'd checked the roof before they fell asleep the previous night. The black-and-white tom invites him over to his nest where it's dry, and Ravenpaw pads over, feeling a painful sensation in his stomach. Barley notices this and inquires if his friend is feeling alright. Ravenpaw states that he's fine, and blames the stomach pains on a mouse he ate recently. Barley notes that the rain won't last much longer, and asks the black cat if he wants to go to the forest. He says it's been a while since they've been there, and Ravenpaw agrees. The rain stops, leaving the sky clear as Ravenpaw and Barley head out of their farm. As they walk, Ravenpaw wonders how Firestar and Graystripe are doing, as well as the whole of ThunderClan. He is curious if any of the Clans survived the Great Journey. Ravenpaw also hopes that Graystripe found the Clans after he was captured by Twolegs. :Barley says that they should check to see if the tunnel has flooded or not. Ravenpaw reflects that the Thunderpath is much wider than it was when he'd been an apprentice, so he and his friend used a shortcut under it. The two see that the tunnel hasn't flooded, so they both travel through it. Ravenpaw and Barley quickly make it to the shelter of the trees, and they walk past where Fourtrees once was. They pad past Snakerocks, and then into ThunderClan's old ravine. Barley questions if they can get down, but Ravenpaw shows him a path that leads downward. The former Clan cat wonders why ThunderClan hadn't stayed here, but then recalls that Firestar wanted to save all four Clans. Ravenpaw remembers what the ginger leader said about SkyClan; a Clan far away from here. The loner bounds into the clearing, remembering many things about his past life. He excitedly tells Barley all about his first hunting session, and many other fond memories shared with Graystripe and Firestar. The black-and-white loner reminds him why he left, and Ravenpaw reassures that he doesn't regret leaving ThunderClan. The pair soon leave the ravine, and walk through the trees. :A kittypet sees the loners and challenges them for being on his territory. The two toms say they're doing no harm, but the tabby doesn't listen to them. Ravenpaw and Barley are chased by a group of Twolegplace cats, but Violet demands for Madric to stop. She says that Barley is her brother, and is welcome anywhere. The she-cat takes the pair back to her nest, and they meet her four kits: Bella, Patch, Lulu, and Riley. The small cats are eager to see the newcomers, and try to play with them. Violet tries to get them to behave, purring with amusement. They ask many questions about where Ravenpaw and Barley live, including a question on what a cow is. The two toms leave soon after to head back to their farm. Violet promises they all see them someday, and the kits say goodbye. :Later in leaf-bare, Ravenpaw and Barley are visited by Violet, Bella, and Riley. The younger cats burst through the door of the barn, calling out both loners' names. Violet appears behind them, saying that they'd insisted on coming to see them. The mother of the two says that Lulu and Patch have gone to a new home together. She is sad about this, but is comforted that the pair are together. Riley and Bella are fascinated with their new surroundings, and pummel Ravenpaw with questions. Violet apologies, stating that Smudge had told them a lot about the Clans and their life. The three decide to stay for one day, and Bella and Riley eagerly watch Ravenpaw hunt. Violet takes her kits home the following morning, but both are discontented, and don't want to be kittypets.That night, Ravenpaw receives a dream from Silverstream, and she tells him to help Bella and Riley achieve their dreams in SkyClan. He agrees, and decides to set out in the morning. :The next day, the black loner tells Barley about his plans to take Riley and Bella to SkyClan. The tom thinks Ravenpaw is crazy, and asks if he's kidding. Barley questions how he'll know where to go, and what will happen if SkyClan refuses. Ravenpaw states that he's serious about this, and must do it for Riley and Bella, as well as himself. The black cat meows he owes it to ThunderClan, but Barley counters he has no commitment to his former Clan anymore. He continues that Violet will never agree, and Ravenpaw simply replies it's not her decision to make. Barley grunts, and says it's not fair to encourage Riley and Bella's crazy dreams. The black-and-white tom meows they are kittypets, and don't know how to live outside their den. Ravenpaw and Barley continue to argue, but both don't change their opinions. The former Clan cat is disappointed when his friend says he won't come with them. Barley states he's being stupid, putting him, Bella, and Riley in danger to follow kit dreams. He continues that he doesn't want to hear another word about it, and leaves Ravenpaw staring after him. :The black cat goes to Bella and Riley's den, and both greet him eagerly with thanks. Violet looks on and protests against them leaving, but Ravenpaw explains he's taking them to SkyClan, not one of the other Clans. He says they are much friendlier to kittypets, and also closer to them. Ravenpaw promises that if SkyClan won't train them, he will bring Riley and Bella home. The black cat reminds Violet that she chose to be a kittypet knowing the alternative of living wild, and her kits should have the same chance. She protests they won't be safe, but Bella comments that she and her brother will never be happy as kittypets. The young cat begs her mother to let them go, and Riley agrees with his sister. Violet concedes, and meows that she wishes them well, and will always miss both of her kits. Bella is sad about leaving her mother, but the queen comforts she must have courage. Ravenpaw promises to keep the kits safe, and all three leave through a hole in the fence. :Ravenpaw, Riley, and Bella travel back to Barley's barn to stop for the night. The former Clan cat tries once more to get his friend to travel with them, to no avail. Barley argues that the tom wants to be in a Clan again, but Ravenpaw denies this. The black-and-white cat continues, stating the tom probably wishes he never left. Ravenpaw is saddened that their last interaction will be a fight, as Barley clearly won't agree with him. Bella, Riley, and the black loner soon leave on their journey, but Barley does not watch them depart. The former apprentice fights to remain cheerful, but continues to lead the two younger cats through various new lands. He tells them stories about ShadowClan on the way, and Riley and his sister ask many questions. Ravenpaw shows the pair how to hunt, and Bella catches a shrew. :The black loner then praises her, but before they can eat, a dog rushes toward them. Every cat leaps quickly into a hedge, clawing their way up the branches. A Twoleg soon takes the creature away, and Ravenpaw calls for the young pair to come down. Bella squeaks she wants her mother, while Riley mutters this may not have been such a good idea. Ravenpaw reassures all warriors get scared sometimes, but that it's the only way tell if you're brave. He says to Bella that she can't stay up in a hedge forever, as that's no place for a cat. The she-cat asks if the dog will get her, and Ravenpaw meows no. Bella climbs down, and all three cats continue to travel to SkyClan. Later, Ravenpaw finds a place for them to stay the night and the younger littermates collapse. After making a nest, they all fall asleep almost immediately. :The next day, Ravenpaw and his companions continue to travel. Both Bella and Riley are more subdued, and the she-cat refuses to hunt. The black loner tells her to stay where she is, and leaves with Riley by his side. When he returns, however, Ravenpaw finds Bella taking food from a Twoleg. Despite her protests, the black tom drags her away and lectures both young cats never to do such a thing. Ravenpaw snaps if they won't listen to him, then it'd be best to go back this instant. The former Clan cat stomps out of the trees, noting Riley and Bella still have bristling pelts from the way he'd spoken to them. :A sunrise after, Ravenpaw wakes from an uncomfortable night's sleep. He goes out and catches a young pigeon for Bella and Riley, feeling compassion for all they've been through recently. The tom offers to show them some battle moves, and both eagerly accept. Ravenpaw demonstrates a hunting crouch, then explains how it can be adapted as an attack. He drags a stick from a nearby hedge and instructs Riley and Bella to practice as if it's the enemy. When both are successful, he shows then two more moves that include a front paw swipe and the duck-and-twist. Riley and Bella try it on each other, and Ravenpaw praises them. :The cats continue to travel, and they find an abandoned Twoleg nest. Ravenpaw gives Riley and Bella permission to explore it, and both bound away. The black loner sees a shadow appear in the doorway behind him, and readies himself to attack. However, Ravenpaw soon recognizes Barley, but hesitates to greet him because of their previous disagreement. The black-and-white cat apologizes to his friend, saying he should have never tried to stop Violet's kits from journeying with him. Ravenpaw bounds forward and nuzzles the tom, meowing he had a right to be concerned. Barley admits he thought the former Clan cat left because he didn't want to be at the barn anymore, and the black cat reassures that would never happen. :Bella and Riley greet their uncle, and question if he will be traveling to SkyClan with them. Barley answers yes, and the pair then begin to tell him all about their travels so far. Both young cats sprint out the den, yowling that they should continue traveling. Ravenpaw and Barley agree, and the black-and-white cat comments the kits are really settling in as wild cats. Later, Riley catches a fish, and all three settle down to eat. Ravenpaw says he's proud of how far the littermates have come, and Barley says the same. :The cats continue to travel, and choose to make camp beside a waterfall. Barley catches a squirrel which both Bella and Riley share. They continue to follow the river, and soon the foursome squeeze into a small cave to rest. Bella meows that she's hungry, and Ravenpaw promises they'll hunt soon. Suddenly, the black loner hears soft whispers and recognizes the scents of Firestar and Sandstorm. He knows they are close to SkyClan now, as the two ThunderClan cats had seemed nervous and excited. When Ravenpaw opens his eyes, Bella stands at the entrance and meows there's another cat nearby. The travelers quickly leave, and the older toms keep an eye out for danger as they move forward. Barley catches a rabbit for them all to share, and the two littermates eagerly share it. Ravenpaw decides to stop and camp for the night so they can meet SkyClan in the morning. Riley and Bella protest that they aren't tired, so the former Clan cat tells them more about the warrior code. However, after he's listed to the young cats three more rules, Ravenpaw sees they are asleep. :A shrill voice wakes the travelers up, and Ravenpaw springs to his feet with a growl. He sees they are surrounded by five kittypets with a mean challenge in their eyes. Ravenpaw snarls to leave them alone, as they're doing no harm. The loner takes a step forward, but a tabby jeers at him to go back where he came from. Barley rumbles that to the intruder that he'll have to make them, but another kittypet says they'd better leave just as Pasha said to. Bella says they are warriors and will fight, but that doesn't seem to have an effect. Quick as lightning, Ravenpaw clouts the tabby between the ears with a hiss. Pasha and his group soon leave after many of their cats say the traveling cats aren't worth fighting. Ravenpaw lies down again, and the others settle around him. Barley murmurs to his friend that he'll stay awake to make sure they don't return, and the black loner meows his thanks. :Ravenpaw wakes the next morning, surrounded by Barley, Bella, and Riley. They are entering the den as he opens his eyes, carrying a squirrel. The foursome share the prey, and then head back to travel along a stream. A SkyClan patrol jumps out and surrounds them, growling a challenge. The Clan cats say that this is their territory, and Ravenpaw realizes that they're close to the border. The black loner explains that he is a friend of Firestar, and wishes to speak with Leafstar. Firefern orders Cloudpaw to fetch her mother. The SkyClan leader soon arrives, and Barley abruptly asks if Bella and Riley can train in their Clan to be warriors. Leafstar seems shocked, and she declines the offer, stating that they already have enough cats. Ravenpaw tries to persuade the she-cat, mentioning that ThunderClan has moved very far away. The tom says he would have taken Riley and Bella to join Firestar's Clan, but doesn't know where they are. Leafstar sympathizes with this, but still insists SkyClan cannot take in strangers to train as warriors. She says any friend of Firestar's is welcome in her Clan as a guest, and then leaves them at the border. :Riley, Bella, Ravenpaw, and Barley are disappointed, and the cats travel back to the cave that they slept in last night. The adult cats meow that they are very proud of how much they have learned, and would be great warriors. Suddenly, a sharp pain jabs Ravenpaw and he stumbles. Barley props up his friend, asking if he's alright. Ravenpaw replies that he's fine, and the cats soon reach the cave. The black-and-white loner announces that he'll hunt, and Bella and Riley slump down on the floor. :Ravenpaw sleeps deeply in the cave, but Riley and Bella wake him up. The she-cat says something is happening, and her brother questions if SkyClan is being attacked. Ravenpaw pricks his ears, and meows that it can't be good, seeing as yowls can be heard. Barley wakes up and asks what's happening, and the black loner says he's going to investigate. Ravenpaw then leaves with the three other cats following behind, and they go into SkyClan's territory. The foursome reach the edge of the treeline, and when they look off a cliff's edge, there is a view of several kittypets attacking SkyClan. Ravenpaw watches as Leafstar gathers her warriors together, driving the intruders out. When the kittypets leave, the SkyClan leader apologizes to her Clanmates and promises to find a way to stop it from happening again. Ravenpaw, Barley, Riley, and Bella back away from the cliff and walk back to their cave. The two younger cats question why SkyClan is letting the kittypets bother them, as they should fight back. Barley tells them not to worry about that, and meows that they'll head back home tomorrow. Ravenpaw lies down, but can't help but wonder what SkyClan can do to solve their problem. :When Ravenpaw falls asleep, Silverstream visits him in a dream. The she-cat invites him to sit with her, and he does so. The tom slowly lowers himself with a wince, commenting that he's getting old. Silverstream simply looks at him, and Ravenpaw feels and a chill runs down the loner's spine as he questions if he'll see his home again. The StarClan cats admits he won't, but reassures to not be afraid of dying somewhere else. Ravenpaw whispers that he's afraid for Barley, but the she-cat replies that his friend will not love him less when he is gone. Skywatcher and Cloudstar approach the pair, and Silverstream nods at them before walking away. The two toms say that Riley and Bella have a place in SkyClan, and will be welcomed eventually. Ravenpaw questions when that will happen, saying Leafstar didn't even let them cross the border. Cloudstar counters that the Clan needs to see what the young cats bring to the Clan, as they clearly need help at the moment. Skywatcher then flicks a pebble into a pool, and Ravenpaw watches as ripples scatter across the surface. The tom orders him to look, saying the stone reaches much further than one might expect. Ravenpaw seems to see what Skywatcher is referring to, and says he understands. Cloudstar murmurs that he must help them, and the black loner promises to. :Ravenpaw wakes the next morning and announces to his companions that they will not be traveling home. Barley is surprised, and the black loner says StarClan showed him something last night that might help SkyClan. The four cats once again travel along a stream and run into a patrol of warriors. Bouncefire and Plumwillow move to attack them, but Echosong meows that they mean no harm. The medicine cat steps forward, and Ravenpaw begs her to take them to Leafstar. She obliges, and takes the black loner into camp and past many warriors. Echosong meows that his companions will have to stay in the clearing, but will be taken care of by Hawkpaw. :Ravenpaw talks with Leafstar, Billystorm, and Sharpclaw, explaining his plan of keeping the kittypets out of their camp. She goes out into the clearing and leaps on a boulder, calling SkyClan to her. Leafstar meows to her Clanmates how they'll move a border back to protect the gorge. She then calls Ravenpaw forward, and he rallies the Clan, saying that StarClan is on their side in this fight. Sharpclaw then divides up patrols of cats to prepare for the battle. :Ravenpaw then follows Echosong to the Whispering Cave, and she explains it's significance. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Lionheart appear, and he says he's honored to meet them. The three cats apologize for his struggles in ThunderClan, but the loner meows he wouldn't change it if he could. Lionheart offers to give Ravenpaw a warrior name, but the black cat declines. Bluestar nods, and then asks if he would want to join StarClan when he dies. Ravenpaw mews he cannot be with them, as the tom wishes to be with Barley, wherever he may be. Lionheart says that Ravenpaw will always be welcome to visit, and then the dream ends. :The next day, SkyClan finishes its preparations and readies to fight. SkyClan travels to their new border and Sharpclaw orders to attack the kittypets. The Clan cats soon win the battle against them, sending their intruders screeching away. Ravenpaw's plan is successful, but the black loner is very winded from the fight. Leafstar thanks Ravenpaw on behalf of SkyClan for teaching the kittypets to respect their borders. She offers to make Riley and Bella apprentices, and both eagerly accept. The former Clan cat then witnesses the apprentice ceremony for Violet's kits, who are named Rileypaw and Bellapaw. Barley ushers his friend away to rest, but he requests to be under the trees. :The black-and-white tom protests, but Echosong says they must do as Ravenpaw wishes. The former Clan cat gasps to Barley that he will wait for him, and shall find him, wherever he may be. He hears Leafstar meow that they will give him a warrior's farewell. Curled up by Barley, Ravenpaw passes away on top of his friend's front paw. He stands up from his dead body and walks off into the shadows, towards warm sunshine and the scent of prey. He silently promises Barley that he will meet him again someday. Trivia Author statements *Vicky initially did not reveal who the ninth novella was to feature, but later said that it would feature either Ravenpaw or Pinestar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky stated that most of SkyClan was cut from the book due to space limitations.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *''Hawkwing's Journey'' takes place after this novella.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Ravenpaw's Farewell can be found here. Publication list *''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Shadows of the Clans'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback) (included within), 26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; reprint), 10 April 2018Revealed on edelweiss.plus See also *Allegiances *Character list *Chapter-by-chapter notes *Book cover gallery *''Shadows of the Clans'' *HarperCollins Browse Inside Notes and references de:Ravenpaw's Farewell/Allgemeinru:Прощание Горелогоfr:Ravenpaw's Farewellfi:Ravenpaw's Farewellzh:乌爪的告别pl:Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Category:Book article pages